1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desk accessory supports and more particularly pertains to a new sliding desk accessory support for mounting on an underside of the desk to provide a conveniently positionable retractable support for frequently used items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of desk accessory supports is known in the prior art. Typically, these known desk accessory supports employ a tray with dual guidance tracks that are each mounted on a lateral side of the tray, and thus the guide tracks generally extend laterally outward from the tray. The laterally extending guide tracks thus require greater lateral under desk space than is merely occupied by the tray, and therefore the known desk accessory supports may not be able to be used in areas where the under desk space is limited in a lateral direction.
Further, the dual guide tracks of the known desk accessory supports can be difficult to install on the under side of the desk since the guide tracks must be mounted on the desk in a parallel orientation with respect to each other. However, if the guide tracks are not installed in a parallel orientation, the tray may bind as it moves along the guide tracks or may not move at all. Mounting the tracks in a parallel orientation is made more difficult by the fact that the mounted must be accomplished on the inverted surface of the underside of the desk, which can be difficult to access.
The sliding desk accessory support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting on an underside of the desk to provide a conveniently positionable retractable support for frequently used items.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of desk accessory supports now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new sliding desk accessory support construction wherein the same can be utilized for mounting on an underside of the desk to provide a conveniently positionable retractable support for frequently used items.
The present invention generally comprises a support for supporting an accessory. The support has a support surface for resting the accessory thereon. A slider is provided for mounting the support on the underside of a desk in a manner permitting substantially linear movement of the support with respect to the desk. The slider is positioned between the support surface of the support and the underside of the desk when the slider is mounted on the desk for minimizing the lateral extent of the invention when installed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.